Maybe We Should Take A Break
by Louis Mielke
Summary: Kim's not too happy and the Ron man knows it. Will she leave poor Ron hanging or can he make her smile again? You'll see...POST STD Oneshot!


_Just a little one shot. Enjoy! Kim and Ron are property of Disney!_

"Ron that is so the last straw!" Kim Possible furrowed her brow menacingly. She was tweaked, so tweaked she couldn't even look at Ron Stoppable, her best friend turned boyfriend, who sat only a couch cushions space away.

A very long couch cushions space away thought one freckle faced blonde who sat at the other end of said blue sofa in his parent's basement. His basement. He turned away thinking, turning the thought over in his minds eye. Most of the time the two found themselves at Kim's house, those were good times, simple, peaceful good times. Ron chuckled silently. Those were the simple times, happy moments of bliss that often were filled in his brain as the happiest times of his life.

Not this time, not here, not in his house, the basement no less, the rain pouring down outside trapping them inside. The cool glow of the television burned almost as white as the knuckles of Kim's clenched fist. What had he done to deserve this? Oh that's a dumb question. He knew exactly what he had done. It was an innocent enough suggestion, they had been dating for almost a year now, and that coupled with a lifetime of friendship, one would assume suggestion of such an activity would be reasonable.

No, now it looked as if all those happy times spent cuddling with his girlfriend were on their way down the tubes, all because he had to open his mouth.

Ron's hands fidgeted nervously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her green eyes sparkle even as the anger swirled behind them. Oh he could see it in those eyes, even as beautifully innocent those perfect eyes were the frustration and irritation almost bled from them.

"That's it Ron." Kim smiled smugly as she finally clasped her hands together in her lap. She turned and looked at him hard, a small unmerciful smirk formed in the corner of her mouth. "Face it Ron, its over. You're the loser yet again."

That last line stung. Ron wretched inside, how could she be so brutal? After all he'd gone through with her; he'd stuck with her through thick and thin! He'd been all around the world with her! How could such a little thing really cause this much drama? Anyone could agree that such a small request would have been a mere trifle. He had over heard all the other guys at school before; their girlfriends did it all the time. Even Felix said he'd done it on a first date even! Kim herself had insinuated they try it sometime teasing him.

Ron looked up at her in disbelief. He shifted closer to her and extended his arms towards her. "Kim please, just give me another chance!"

"No Ron" she folded her arms and sat there like an impenetrable fortress.

"But KP!"

"Ron I told you that you'd only get one shot. You blew it."

"But..."

"RON!" She almost shouted at him, her eyes glaring over at him wildly. This was it, all his dreams going down the tube with a flash from green fiery eyes. He cringed as she calmed herself and softened her eyes as she began to speak.

"Ron." Her voice was quiet and merciful.

He crushed his eyes shut. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but..." She paused.

He shivered but tried to steel himself." Be brave...you can take this." His blonde bangs shook animatedly as he spoke out loud to himself as if she wasn't there.

Kim looked at him for a moment in disbelief but continued to plow forward.

Ron was still talking quietly to himself. "Here it comes...life...is…over."

"Ron" Kim scowled "I'm done playing these games. I think we need to take a break." She sat back into the couch, arms still folded, a smug determined look etched into her features. There she had said it. That wasn't so bad.

A single tear rolled down between three freckles on Ron's face.

Kim started in disbelief. "RON, so not the drama!" She scooted across the couch to comfort him. "Look it's not that hard to understand."

"But Kim."

"Ronnie I'm sorry but..." Kim looked down at her hands. She turned it over examining the item carefully. She almost dreaded giving it back to him. He had been so excited when he had handed it to her.

Ron looked at her, his soft chocolate eyes locked with her own fiery green orbs stealing her breath. Those eyes, his cute little twin trio of freckles, the quivering lips that she longed so much to taste even as she sat so determined to not back down. That look, it was too much, she felt her resolve melting away.

Kim span around and faced the television screen, a beaten frown forming on her face.

"Fine Ron, just one more round but then we're done playing video games!"

"Booyah!" Ron beamed as he picked up the controller from his lap and reached forward to hit the reset button on the gamestation.  
"Another fifteen minutes of zombie mashing fun thanks to the puppy dog pout!"

"Oh you just think you're all that don't you? Kim leered over playfully at her boyfriend as legions of the undead appeared on the television screen.

"Eh, no, but I hope you do." He smiled as he began to rattle his controller's buttons.

Kim leaned over and kissed him on the cheek ignoring her character's death on screen. "Just your luck I do" and as she pulled away to get back to the game a smile spread across her face.

_Yup. Fluff prevails in the end! lol Hope you enjoy! _


End file.
